Many different apparatus are known for vending newspapers. Typical of such apparatus is an enclosure for containing a stack of newspapers. The enclosure often has a door which may be opened by inserting the proper amount of coins into a coin control mechanism. When the door is opened, however, the entire stack of newspapers usually becomes accessible. As a result, unpaid-for newspapers are often stolen from such apparatus.
The problem of theft losses from such apparatus has been recognized and various apparatus developed to deal with the problem. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,688; 3,082,912; 3,114,475; 3,158,248; 3,180,518; 3,253,690; 3,503,481; 3,708,087; 3,747,733 and 3,749,281 (all incorporated herein by reference). Such apparatus, however, has not generally been commercially successful, often due to complexity of design or unreliability or difficulty of operation.